


Falling deep down.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Elizabeth the Mushroom, F/M, Goodbyes, Kalameet, Oolacile, the abyss - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: «É troppo pericoloso» accusò Ciaran per l’ennesima volta, dopo qualche secondo di attesa.«Abbiamo affrontato situazioni peggiori» fece notare Artorias.«Abbiamo, sei stesso tu a dirlo. Non siamo mai stati soli nelle nostre imprese»«É il mio dovere»«Non hai ricevuto alcun ordine a tal riguardo»«Ne va del mio onore»«Il tuo onore!» sbottò infine Ciaran, stizzita «Stai per abbandonare tutti noi e andare a morire chissà dove e per cosa?! Per il tuo onore?»





	

 

**«N** on un altro passo, ser Cavaliere»

_Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo_. Artorias si bloccò all’istante e si voltò verso la fonte di quella voce conosciuta. Ciaran stava scendendo di corsa le scale della Grande Cattedrale illuminate dal fievole bagliore della Luna Oscura, i suoi passi silenziosi e la sua presenza inosservata se non fosse stato per il suo richiamo.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non trattenermi oltre»

Pronunciate a malincuore quelle parole, il cavaliere riprese il suo cammino prima che potesse cambiar idea. Dopo aver fatto solo qualche passo, però, si vide nuovamente sbarrare la strada dalla sua piccola figura: sebbene avesse combattuto per molto tempo al fianco della Lama dei Lord, la sua velocità sovrumana non smetteva mai di impressionarlo. Muovendosi come se stesse seguendo i passi di un’elegante danza, la donna estrasse i suoi lunghi pugnali in uno scintillio d’oro e argento, tanto affascinante quanto letale, e li incrociò davanti a sé. Bastava quel gesto a palesare le sue intenzioni, ma Ciaran non riuscì a frenare la sua lingua.

«Non costringermi ad usare le maniere forti, Artorias. Sai bene che non ne trarrei alcun piacere»

«Cedi il passo, dunque, e non esser sciocca. Neanche io voglio arrivare ad usare la violenza contro di te» ribatté lui, ma avvicinò comunque la mano all’impugnatura della sua spada, per precauzione; un solo, minuscolo attimo di distrazione poteva rivelarsi fatale. Ciaran mantenne la posizione per qualche istante, poi decise di abbassare con deliberata lentezza le sue armi di qualche centimetro, ma ciononostante non si fece da parte. Ci fu un piccolo eppure eterno momento in cui i loro sguardi si scontrarono, in silenzio.

«É troppo pericoloso» accusò Ciaran per l’ennesima volta, dopo qualche secondo di attesa.

«Abbiamo affrontato situazioni peggiori» fece notare Artorias.

« _Abbiamo_ , sei stesso tu a dirlo. Non siamo mai stati soli nelle nostre imprese»

«É il mio dovere»

«Non hai ricevuto alcun ordine a tal riguardo»

«Ne va del mio onore»

«Il tuo onore!» sbottò infine Ciaran, stizzita «Stai per abbandonare tutti noi e andare a morire chissà dove e per cosa?! Per il tuo onore?»

Artorias le fece cenno di abbassare la voce, infastidito: non c’era bisogno di attirare l’attenzione dei Cavalieri d’Argento, benché non fosse certo un problema liberarsi di loro.

«Hai letto anche tu i rapporti e tutte le richieste d’aiuto che ci sono giunte da Oolacile. Il regno è stato colpito da una forza oscura sconosciuta e gli abitanti non sanno cosa fare… Sono un popolo pacifico che non ha mai affrontato la guerra e noi siamo qui a far niente!» sbraitò in un impeto d’ira, tentando comunque di mantenere un tono di voce basso «Di qualunque cosa si tratti non possiamo rimanere con le mani in mano… Non posso permetterlo...»

«Dimentichi di menzionare che Oolacile sta andando in rovina di propria spontanea volontà, ma c’era da aspettarselo. Sono umani, Artorias. É la loro avidità ad averli ridotti così, non la nostra negligenza; è nella loro natura prendere tutto ciò che desiderano, senza pensare alle conseguenze. Loro non hanno la benché minima idea di cosa sia l’onore, non capisco perché tu ti ostini così tanto a volerli proteggere» rispose l’altra, sprezzante «Non è il tuo compito. Il tuo dovere è rimanere qui, ad Anor Londo, a servire la famiglia reale. Non è una situazione facile quella che viviamo, e lo sai, non ora che Lord Gwyn si è immolato per tutti noi...»

«Perché loro sono la nostra gente, Ciaran!» la interruppe lui «Qui non è rimasto più niente per me. É da troppo tempo che non provo più lo stesso orgoglio nell’essere uno dei Quattro Cavalieri, ormai. La guerra è finita, Lord Gwyn non c’è più, e allora dimmi: cosa dovrei fare, restare qui ad oziare e a seguire gli ordini di un moccioso troppo cresciuto, che non ha ereditato neanche un po’ del valore di suo padre?»

«Non ti permetterò di continuare a parlare a tal modo del nostro attuale signore» lo avvertì Ciaran «Conosci le fragili condizioni di Gwyndolyn; è nato sotto l’influenza della Luna, ma non per questo è meno valente del resto della sua famiglia»

«Anor Londo sopravvivrà senza di me» la ignorò lui, come se non avesse per nulla proferito parola «Ha i suoi Cavalieri d’Argento a difenderla, ha un capitano valido come Ornstein, ha te...» sulle ultime parole indugiò per un istante, malinconico «Questo non è il mio posto, non più almeno. Ho giurato a me stesso di difendere e proteggere i bisognosi e non posso farlo se resto confinato qui. Girano voci su un certo serpente primordiale, Kaathe. A quanto pare c’è lui dietro la corruzione che sta colpendo gli umani… Ha qualcosa a che fare con la diffusione dell’Abisso, qualunque cosa esso sia. Devo indagare, capire cosa può esser fatto per fermarlo prima che danneggi tutti noi...»

Dopo quella dichiarazione sentita, il cavaliere liberò un profondo sospiro, carico di frustrazione e tristezza. Era chiaro che, checché ne avesse detto, andarsene senza sapere se sarebbe tornato, era stata una decisione tutt’altro che semplice da prendere.

Ciaran, d’altro canto, rimase a fissarlo sbigottita, non abituata a un tale fervore nel comportamento del compagno d’armi: Artorias era sempre fastidiosamente pacato e taciturno, ed era diventato quasi il suo obiettivo quello di ronzargli attorno e punzecchiarlo, nel tentativo di smuoverlo un po’. Tuttavia, vedere la sua facciata di calma e serietà crollare non le stava procurando nessuna della soddisfazione che si era pregustata per un’occasione del genere.

«Non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta, Ciaran. Lasciami passare. _Devo_ andare» continuò lui, ignaro delle sue elucubrazioni.

Ciaran osservò le sue spalle basse, il suo volto chino, gli occhi distanti, la rassegnazione che emanava il suo corpo. Non lo avrebbe convinto a restare, questo era certo: ne avevano già discusso tanto anche nei giorni precedenti, ma questo non aiutava ad acquietarle l’animo. Sarebbe stata in grado di affrontarlo? Se fosse riuscita a sconfiggerlo, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? E soprattutto… se non ce l’avesse fatta a fermarlo, come temeva potesse succedere… _era davvero disposta a lasciarlo andare via_ , forse per sempre? Magari stava per perdere il senno, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per tenerlo al sicuro.

«Come desideri» riuscì a dire quando il suo conflitto interiore fu giunto a un termine, ma, prima che Artorias potesse ringraziarla, aggiunse: «Ma io verrò con te»

Ogni entusiasmo che si stava per formare sul volto dell’uomo scomparve in un batter d’occhio. La sua espressione divenne nuovamente dura, perentoria.

«No. É troppo pericoloso»

Ciaran ghignò sarcastica e non tentò nemmeno di nasconderlo: « _Abbiamo affrontato situazioni peggiori_ » lo scimmiottò. Artorias grugnì.

«Il tuo posto è qui»

«Il mio posto è dove sei tu» lo corresse, senza pensarci «Il mio posto è al fianco dei restanti Cavalieri di Gwyn. Ornstein non è più quello di un tempo e Gough è da qualche parte lì fuori a caccia; non lascerò che anche tu rischi la vita da solo»

Ci fu un’altra pausa carica di tensione in cui i due lasciarono parlare solo i loro sguardi. Questa volta il primo ad arrendersi fu Artorias.

«Se credi che cercherò di farti desistere, stai commettendo un grave errore» la avvisò e Ciaran sbuffò, aggiungendo: «Non me lo sarei mai sognato»

«É un gesto nobile da parte tua. A dir la verità, non credevo ne fossi capace»

«Non lasciamo che qualcun altro lo venga a sapere, allora. Non vorrei che rimanessero delusi quanto te»

Artorias le rivolse un sorriso sghembo, suo malgrado.

«Grazie» le disse con sincerità, poi la sorpassò e finalmente si incamminò per la sua strada, non rivolgendole più la parola. Il lungo mantello blu notte svolazzava lievemente ad ogni suo passo, mentre l’armatura argentea rifletteva quella poca luce che la luna concedeva loro, evitando che venisse inghiottito dall’oscurità; visto da dietro, c’era qualcosa nella fierezza e nell’imponenza della sua figura che lo faceva apparire come il più eroico dei cavalieri delle leggende.

«Sif!»  
Il silenzio della notte fu squarciato da un lungo ululato e la luna fu oscurata per un secondo dalla sagoma del grande lupo grigio, balzato da chissà quale angolo nascosto. La creatura atterrò alla sinistra  del compagno e prese a camminare insieme a lui, fianco a fianco, senza aver bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, ciecamente fiducioso in ogni sua scelta.

Ciaran li osservò allontanarsi nelle tenebre per qualche attimo ancora, poi, preso un profondo respiro e fattasi coraggio, li seguì.  
 

  


 

«Avete viaggiato a lungo e fatto molta strada, valorosi guerrieri, ma temo che siate arrivati troppo tardi»

Un’espressione di orrore si dipinse sul volto di Ciaran; al suo fianco, Artorias rimaneva ammutolito ad ascoltare la terribile storia di quell’eccentrico fungo parlante.

«La Principessa Dusk ci è stata strappata via da un’orrenda bestia. La sua sorte ci è sconosciuta e la speranza che lei ci donava è svanita nell’Oscurità»

«Cosa significano queste parole? Chi ha rapito la Principessa?»

Il trio era partito solo da una settimana e la loro marcia era stata estenuante, con soste piccole che duravano giusto il tempo necessario a non farli crollare per la fatica. Si erano avviati con la consapevolezza che, una volta arrivati, la situazione non sarebbe stata di certo positiva, ma Ciaran aveva iniziato a nutrire la speranza che non fosse così tragica come si aspettavano. E invece…

«Siamo stati sciocchi a fidarci di quell’oscuro serpente, ma egli ci aveva garantito la salvezza dalla maledizione che minaccia di sopraffarci. La Principessa Dusk ha agito per il bene di tutti, dunque vi prego: portatela in salvo e siate clementi con le sue azioni»

Ciaran e Artorias si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa.

«Cosa vi ha indotto a fare questo serpente, esattamente?» chiese la donna.

«Egli ci ha convinti a risvegliare un umano primordiale, privandolo di un pendente posto nella sua fossa; ma la mancanza e la nostalgia per quel semplice talismano devono averlo fatto impazzire, tramutandolo in bestia. Un Abisso è scaturito dalla sua perversione, un’Oscurità così profonda che rischia di inghiottire l’intera Oolacile»

Ciaran si volse di nuovo verso Artorias, allarmata, e con profondo orrore si accorse dal suo sguardo che anche il suo compagno era giunto alla sua stessa, terribile conclusione.

_Un umano antico in grado di rilasciare un simile potere… E se si trattasse davvero di…?_

«Vi prego, valorosi guerrieri, di aiutarci e di salvare sua altezza. Siamo perduti senza di lei» li supplicò il fungo.

«Non sapete cosa ci state chiedendo, creatura!» eruppe Ciaran «Avete giocato con forze che non comprendete, vi siete fatti abbindolare da false lusinghe e ora, per colpa vostra, Lordran è in pericolo!» la accusò, in preda al panico e all’incredulità.

«Ci chiedete di affrontare pericoli  che vanno ben oltre le nostre capacità… Il vostro peccato potrebbe condannarci tutti per l’eternità e voi non ve ne rendete nemmeno conto! Come os…!»

Il suo sfogo fu interrotto dal deciso tocco della mano di Artorias sulla sua spalla. L’espressione che indossava era ancora cupa, ma, in qualche modo, decisa, rassicurante.

«Non è ancora detta l’ultima» affermò. Quelle erano le sue prime parole da che la discussione era iniziata.

«L’Abisso di cui ci parlate deve pur provenire da qualche parte. Avete idea di dove si possa trovare la Principessa?»

«Il mausoleo della bestia giace nelle profondità di Oolacile, ser Artorias. Riportarlo alla luce è stato molto complicato e temo che adesso raggiungerlo sia altrettanto difficile. Gli abitanti che si trovavano nelle vicinanze sono stati corrotti in maniera indicibile, la loro umanità è sgorgata fuori dalle loro membra e li ha trasformati in mostri al pari del loro progenitore… Avventurarsi in una simile Oscurità può rivelarsi fatale per chi è sempre vissuto nella luce»

Artorias rimuginò su quelle considerazioni per qualche attimo. Sif, al suo fianco, strusciò il muso contro di lui con un uggiolio, riportandolo alla realtà. Il Cavaliere estrasse la spada, la conficcò a terra e si inginocchiò di fronte ad essa, poggiando la testa sulla lama.

«L’Abisso può rappresentare un problema grave, ma non abbiate paura: scaccerò da queste terre il male che le sta infestando e vi riporterò la Principessa Dusk, sana e salva. Sulla lama sacra che impugno e sul potere concessale da Lord Gwyn, questo io giuro. Che le fiamme guidino i vostri passi»

«Che la benedizione dei Lord scenda su di voi, ser Artorias» fu la risposta.

Una volta accettato il suo giuramento, il Cavaliere si alzò con aria determinata e si incamminò verso il suo destino. Ciaran fece per imitarlo, quando la voce raggrinzita del fungo la bloccò:

«Vi ringrazio per il vostro sacrificio, Lama dei Lord. Forse Oolacile non potrà essere guarita dalla disgrazia che l’ha colpita, ma almeno risparmierete altri regni dalla stessa corruzione»

«Spero capiate la gravità delle vostre azioni. La nostra rovina deriva sempre dalle nostre decisioni. Siete stati fortunati che sia arrivato Artorias: egli mantiene sempre le sue promesse»

«Vero. E a tal proposito, fate attenzione al vostro amico. Una nobiltà simile mal si accosta al mormorio dell’Oscurità»

Ciaran accettò quell’avvertimento con un lieve cenno del capo, dopodichè si volse verso la direzione in cui Artorias era scomparso e lo seguì. Un brutto presentimento si fece spazio nel suo animo, opprimendo ogni sicurezza che vi poteva risiedere.  
  
 

  
  
_Fendente_. _Rotolata_. _Colpo dritto_. _Un altro fendente_. _Ancora_.

La creatura umanoide rilasciò un urlo grottesco prima di crollare a terra, morta. Ciaran estrasse dal suo corpo inanimato le lame con cui lo aveva infilzato e osservò il sangue viscoso scorrere lungo l’acciaio. Il liquido, più scuro e grumoso del normale, era denso ed emanava un fetore tale da farle storcere il naso, come se fosse pus. Disgustata, pulì i suoi cari Tracciatori sulle vesti rozze della vittima e li ripose con cura nei foderi.  Artorias, a qualche metro di distanza, era chino su un essere simile, una mano poggiata con delicatezza sul suo petto; chiaramente stava assorbendo la sua anima e quell’informazione fece distogliere lo sguardo di Ciaran con disappunto: quella era un’usanza riservata a validi rivali o alleati in segno di rispetto, non a nemici qualunque.

La donna marciò lungo il pendio e si sporse ancora una volta sul baratro, nonostante non servisse ad altro che a farle aumentare l’angoscia: la gola sembrava risucchiare ogni forma di luce e l’oscurità pareva chiamarla e assumere consistenza, quasi fosse una melma oscura che si espandeva di spontanea volontà. Il solo pensare di doversi inoltrare in quella profondità…

«Quanto altro tempo dobbiamo aspettare?» chiese, impaziente.

Erano in quella situazione da che Artorias aveva mandato Sif in avanscoperta. Il lupo era stato l’unico in grado di attraversare incolume l’Abisso, anche se non avevano ancora capito perchè, ma ormai era passato molto tempo dalla loro separazione e lei non aveva idea di quanto altro ancora sarebbero riusciti a mantenere la posizione o a respingere ulteriori attacchi.

Ciaran aveva spesso sentito parlare della bellezza di Oolacile, di come fosse un regno pacifico e umile; le voci la descrivevano come un mondo incantato immerso nei boschi, in cui la magia era naturale come respirare e serviva loro proprio per convivere in armonia con tutte le creature, ma lo spettacolo che le si era parato davanti, invece, mostrava tutt’altra faccia.

Si erano fatti strada nella città molto lentamente, attraversando dapprima la foresta circostante, dove gli alberi sembravano spiarli e sussurrare in maniera sinistra tra loro, mentre i docili animali che li abitavano erano scomparsi per lasciare spazio a strane creature di cui poteva avvertire solo l’aura; non li avevano attaccati, ma aveva comunque sentito i loro sguardi maligni seguirla passo dopo passo e il solo sapere delle loro presenza non era stato per niente rassicurante. Nel cuore della città lo scenario non era stato differente e, quando erano giunti in prossimità dei sotterranei, gli scontri erano stati inevitabili e cruenti. Ciaran non conosceva parole che potessero aiutarla a descrivere lo sgomento che aveva provato vedendo per la prima volta quegli esseri incurvati, un tempo semplici umani, dalla testa gonfia e piena di fessure, da cui spuntavano dei malefici occhi rosso sangue e pezzi di quello che sembrava il loro… cervello? Non c’era più niente che potessero fare per curarli. Ogni traccia di senno era scomparsa dai loro animi e i due cavalieri si erano visti costretti a eliminarli, se non per pietà, almeno per la loro stessa sicurezza.

«Sif è forte e intelligente. Riuscirà a tornare illeso con delle novità, ho piena fiducia nelle sue capacità» affermò Artorias, quasi parlando tra sè e sè. Ciaran alzò un sopracciglio: non era una risposta adatta alla sua domanda. Preferì comunque non commentare a tal riguardo e, esausta, si avvicinò al suo compagno.

Rimasero in attesa per quella che parve un’eternità, i nervi tesi e i sensi all’erta. Proprio quando Ciaran stava per intimargli di lasciar perdere e trovare un altro modo, udì con chiarezza un suono di passi che si facevano sempre più vicini e che provenivano dalla voragine.

Il primo a comparire fu Sif, a prima occhiata sano e salvo, che subito si buttò tra le braccia del suo amico, ma questo non bastò a farle abbassare la guardia, anzi, si affrettò ad estrarre le sue armi; e infatti, poco dopo, al lupo si affiancò la figura di un essere alquanto bizzarro: aveva le sembianze di un grosso gatto, ma il suo pelo era ispido e un ghigno grottesco occupava gran parte della sua faccia, mettendo in risalto i numerosi denti appuntiti. La creatura avanzò con grazia fino a giungere al loro cospetto, palesemente ignorando il messaggio intimidatorio che i suoi due pugnali sguainati le stavano lanciando.

«Bene, bene, dunque così è come appare il mondo di fuori, mh? E cosa abbiamo qui?» chiese con fare retorico il gatto; ogni sua parola era accompagnata dal suono vibrante di fusa, eppure c’era qualcosa nel suo timbro che lo rendeva basso, quasi minaccioso, e che le fece salire i brividi lungo la schiena «Ooooh, ma il vostro odore è alquanto piacevole. Meraviglioso!»

«Rivela le tue intenzioni, creatura!» scattò Ciaran. Al suo fianco, Artorias fece per impugnare la sua spada, ma Sif lo bloccò con un guaito. Il gatto sogghignò, divertito.

«Non abbisogna essere tanto scortesi, Cavalieri, non con un gatto, almeno. Eh eh!» scherzò e si accovacciò su se stesso, assumendo la forma di un’enorme palla di pelo grigio «Il mio nome è Alvina, se possiamo passare alle presentazioni. Incantata»

Notando che nessuno degli altri presenti si faceva avanti, ma che, anzi, insistevano a fissarla sbigottiti, Alvina sbuffò: «Ebbene, dobbiamo rimanere tutto il giorno imbambolati? Il vostro lupo mi ha riferito che avete bisogno di aiuto e io potrei considerare l’idea di offrirvelo»

«Perchè mai dovremmo fidarci di un essere uscito dall’Abisso? Di sicuro ti aspetterai qualcosa in cambio; cosa potresti mai guadagnarci, altrimenti?»

Alvina rise sotto i baffi, maliziosa.

«Tutto dipende da cosa mi chiedete» spiegò «E dal suo valore, sancito dalle conseguenze che ne scaturirebbero... ma sono soltanto un gatto dopotutto, no? Non è detto che io abbia ciò che cercate» ridacchiò ancora.

«Abbiamo bisogno di attraversare l’Abisso ed eliminare la fonte di tutta questa Oscurità» dichiarò Artorias, senza ombra di esitazione. Alvina lo studiò a lungo e a fondo come se lo avesse visto allora per la prima volta e cercasse di carpire tutti i più oscuri segreti nascosti nel suo animo; un lampo di bramosia si fece spazio nel suo sguardo, quando sembrò aver trovato ciò che cercava.

«Mmmm, questo qui è davvero interessante!» esclamò con soddisfazione «Eppure temo di non poter fare nulla per voi, Cavaliere. Un’anima nata dal tepore della Fiamma non si confà alle tenebre da cui provengo. Chi combatte con i mostri deve guardarsi dal non diventare egli stesso un mostro. E se guarderete a lungo nell’Abisso, l’Abisso guarderà dentro di voi»

Pronunciato quell’avvertimento così tetro, lo strano gatto si sollevò con leggiadria e voltò loro le spalle, iniziando ad andarsene.

«Aspettate!» la richiamò Artorias e Ciaran quasi sobbalzò: non lo aveva mai sentito utilizzare un tono così disperato. Alvina si bloccò e drizzò le orecchie, a far capire che era disposta ad ascoltarlo.

«Se Sif vi ha condotto da noi vuol dire che avete la soluzione che cerchiamo. Vi prego di aiutarci, sono disposto a tutto, qualsiasi cosa!» supplicò il Cavaliere.

Ciaran lo fissò sbalordita, senza parole. _Non era saggio fare accordi con una creatura di cui non conoscevano le vere intenzioni_ … Stava proprio per avvisarlo, ma Alvina, persa ogni traccia di scherzosità nel suo modo di esprimersi, la precedette: «Non sapete davvero cosa mi state domandando, Cavaliere. Lo dico per voi: non ne trarrete alcun bene da questa vicenda»

«Non importa» si intestardì lui «Attraverserò l’Abisso in ogni caso, costi quel che costi. Se avete qualsiasi informazione utile, gradirei che me la diceste»

«Artorias...» sussurrò Ciaran. Lui le rivolse uno sguardo triste, ma deciso.

«E’ il mio dovere» ribadì a bassa voce.

Ciaran cercò di trasmettere con un solo sguardo tutta la preoccupazione che provava per lui. Sarebbe stata capace anche di scongiurarlo lì davanti a quel pubblico inaspettato se fosse davvero servito a farlo ragionare… ma, con profondo sconforto, si rese conto che non ne sarebbe stata mai capace.

La voce di Alvina la distolse dai suoi pensieri cupi: «Non posso mettervi ancora di più in guardia di quanto non abbia già fatto. Se siete davvero consapevole dei rischi che correte e siete comunque desideroso di andar loro incontro… Seguitemi. Vi mostrerò la via»

Artorias fece per aprir bocca, ma il gatto fu di nuovo più veloce: «Non ringraziatemi ancora, Cavaliere. Risparmiatevi per quando tutta questa faccenda sarà stata risolta, se sarete ancora vivo»

Artorias annuì e si incamminò nella sua stessa direzione, diligente. Ciaran tentò di imitarlo, ma rimase paralizzata, come se non potesse più muoversi tutto d’un tratto.

«Voi rimanete qui» le ordinò il gatto «Un’anima grandiosa è già un’enorme perdita; se fossero due, sarebbe una catastrofe»

Alvina scomparve nel buio pesto lasciandola lì da sola, inerme, ma la donna avvertì con tremenda chiarezza le sue ultime parole, quasi come se provenissero dalla sua stessa anima: «Venite con me e stringeremo un Patto, ser Artorias. Venite, e farò di voi un Camminatore dell’Abisso»  
  
 

  
  
 

 

L’enorme bestia spiegò le lunghe ali e spiccò il volo con sbalorditiva agilità. Ciaran attese che si allontanasse fino a diventare una sagoma indistinguibile nell’orizzonte prima di uscire allo scoperto.

«Via libera» annunciò senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui il drago nero era scomparso. Artorias e Sif la affiancarono, imitandola.

«Kalameet» disse con disprezzo il Cavaliere e Ciaran annuì, lasciandosi sfuggire un’imprecazione.

«Che fortuita coincidenza che appaia proprio ora, nevvero?» chiese, sibilando fra i denti.

Kalameet era uno dei pochi, se non l’unico, dei superstiti della guerra che aveva portato alla quasi totale estinzione della sua razza e all’ascesa degli dèi e dell’Era del Fuoco. Era difficile da ammettere, ma quel drago in particolare era sempre stato un nemico temibile e il fatto che non fossero riusciti ad abbatterlo era la prova schiacciante della sua potenza e ferocia. Kalameet era stato in grado di annientare da solo schiere e schiere di Cavalieri d’Argento e, quel suo unico, abbagliante occhio rosso, aveva fatto risvegliare emozioni oscure negli animi dei combattenti: terrore, rabbia, odio, disperazione… era stato arduo combatterle e tenerle a bada e, chi non ce l’aveva fatta era caduto in preda alla pazzia, segnando così all’istante la propria morte. La sua comparsa in quel preciso momento non preannunciava nulla di buono.

«L’Abisso è la nostra priorità, ma la sua presenza non può far altro che peggiorare la situazione...» sussurrò Artorias e Ciaran carpì al volo le implicazioni delle sue parole: _era un’impresa impossibile per solo due dei Cavalieri di Gwyn_ …

Le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte dall’improvviso e rauco ringhiare di Sif; il grande lupo si era voltato nella direzione da cui erano giunti e aveva puntato le zampe per terra, digrignando le lunghe zanne in segno di avvertimento. Dopo pochi attimi, la terra iniziò a scuotersi e quasi a sobbalzare sotto un ritmo incessante e incalzante, come se fosse uno strumento a percussione che veniva ripetutamente percosso. Le scosse si stavano facendo talmente forti che Ciaran faticava a mantenere una presa ferrea sulle sue lame, e ben presto i sussulti furono accompagnati dal rumore di passi pesanti, sempre più vicini…

E poi, come se nulla fosse, un gigante si fece spazio nell’area trascinando dietro di sè un enorme albero senza il minimo sforzo e lasciando un solco profondo nel terreno ad ogni suo avanzamento. Indossava un’armatura semplice, sebbene fosse decorata da un medaglione e da spallacci realizzati in ossa di drago, che lasciava scoperto il muscoloso braccio sinistro, ma erano due i dettagli che rendevano quell’energumeno inconfondibile: un elmo stravagante che sembrava essergli attaccato al volto coprendo persino gli occhi e un maestoso, robusto arco che avrebbe richiesto una forza immane per essere utilizzato.

«Per i Lord» boccheggiò esterrefatta e il gigante terminò la sua camminata, girando la testa nella sua direzione. Artorias non riuscì a trattenere l’entusiasmo.

«Gough!» gridò il Cavaliere «Sogno o son desto? Sei davvero tu!»

Il gigante seguì il suono della sua voce e, quando l’ebbe riconosciuta, lasciò cadere con un tonfo l’albero a terra e, allargando le braccia in segno di affetto, esclamò: «Artorias, amico mio! E ci sono anche quella nanerottola di Ciaran e quel cagnaccio di Sif! Potrei riconoscere il suo tanfo ovunque...»

Il suddetto animale ignorò completamente le offese scherzose e corse da lui saltellando e ululando pieno di gioia, avendo incontrato un amico che non vedeva da tanto tempo. Artorias e Ciaran si avvicinarono altrettanto felicemente.

«Se avessimo saputo di trovarti qui, saremmo venuti prima» affermò sorridente l’uomo.

«Deve essere un segno della benevolenza di Lord Gwyn se compari proprio nel momento del bisogno. Kalameet è qui» si intromise Ciaran.

Gough, che si era messo a giocare con il lupo, a quelle parole si fece più serio: «Lo so» rispose «Quel vecchio pipistrello mi ha dato del filo da torcere, scacciarlo di volta in volta non è stato facile»

«L’hai solo allontanato? Credevo che la caccia ai draghi fosse la tua più grande passione»

«Così è» confermò con fare grave «Cacciare è la massima aspirazione di un Cavaliere; ma senza selvaggina non ha più senso definirsi tale»

«Non parlare in questo modo» lo confortò Artorias «Ci sono sempre obiettivi più nobili a cui un Cavaliere può votarsi; non lo dimenticare mai»

«Se lo dici tu, Artorias» bofonchiò l’altro «Piuttosto, come spiegate la vostra presenza qui e non ad Anor Londo?»

Ogni traccia di allegria scomparve dai loro volti. Ciaran si affrettò a raccontare l’accaduto e tutte le informazioni che erano riusciti a raccogliere e, quando arrivò a descrivere l’incontro con Alvina, soppesò con attenzione le parole, osservando con apprensione la spada di Artorias: il Cavaliere aveva scacciato infastidito ogni suo tentativo di scoprire cosa fosse accaduto esattamente tra lui e lo strano gatto, ma non poteva di certo nasconderle l’aura di corruzione che aveva iniziato ad aleggiare attorno alla sua arma sacra. Gough si limitò a rivolger loro un cenno di comprensione, ma non aggiunse altro.

«A tal proposito, non posso rimandare oltre. Con l’aiuto di Alvina, io e Sif abbiamo trovato la strada che mi condurrà nei meandri di Oolacile. Una volta lì, troverò l’Umano Primordiale di cui si parla tanto e lo eliminerò» pressò Artorias.

«Perchè stai parlando al singolare? Non oserai avventurarti senza di me, spero» indagò Ciaran, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui, indignata da quella inaspettata esclusione.

«Non hai ricevuto anche tu la stessa protezione, l’Abisso finirà con l’inghiottirti. Tu rimarrai qui a proteggere gli abitanti restanti e ad occuparti di Kalameet»

«No» obiettò lei.

«Non fare la sciocca» la riprese il Cavaliere «Se mi seguirai, andrai incontro a morte certa»

«Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te»

«Ciaran...»

I due si lanciarono uno sguardo di sfida.

«Artorias ha ragione, Ciaran» intervenne Gough, quando gli parve ovvio che nessuno avrebbe ceduto «Lascia risolvere la faccenda a lui; ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia da spalla contro quella terribile creatura»

«Non prenderti gioco di me, Gough, sai benissimo di essere capace di affrontarla da solo» si lamentò Ciaran, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Artorias. Gough rise sonoramente.

«A ognuno il suo ruolo, piccoletta, e il tuo è rimanere qui e aiutare come puoi. Non essere petulante e fastidiosa come un infante e fa’ il tuo dovere» tuonò il gigante.

Messa alle strette, Ciaran lanciò con rabbia uno dei suoi pugnali contro un albero: la lama si conficcò con precisione nella corteccia e oscillò violentemente per l’urto.

«Come desiderate» sbraitò; poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Artorias, aggiunse, minacciosa: «Ma sappi che, se ti accadesse qualcosa di brutto, non te lo perdonerò mai»

«Non mi sarei aspettato diversamente» scherzò lui.

Gough li osservò per qualche attimo. Quando sentì di non star interrompendo niente di troppo intimo, disse: «Mi sono rifugiato in cima a quella torre, raggiungimi quando ti senti pronta. E tu, Artorias, porta a termine il tuo compito; ne abbiamo affrontate troppe per lasciarci sconfiggere così»

Artorias lo ringraziò e lo salutò a sua volta, e il gigante, preso di nuovo l’albero che aveva lasciato cadere, si diresse verso il luogo che aveva indicato. Ciaran aspettò che se ne fosse andato, cercando nel frattempo di riacquistare la calma, dopodichè si inginocchiò di fronte a Sif e gli diede una piccola carezza sulla nuca mentre gli sussurrava: «Ti affido il tuo padrone, ti prego di riportarlo indietro sano e salvo»

Il lupo strusciò il lungo  muso contro la sua mano e Ciaran annuì, piena di gratitudine. Quando si rialzò notò Artorias che la fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile e lei cercò di sorridere, improvvisamente imbarazzata. Iniziò ad armeggiare con il ciondolo che portava al collo e, una volta sfilato, si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per mano.

«Accetta questo, almeno. Ti terrà al sicuro» spiegò porgendoglielo, con la speranza che bastasse a spiegare come si sentiva in quel momento. Artorias studiò l’intricato medaglione d’argento che recava la benedizione di Anor Londo, senza sapere cosa dire, ma Ciaran non gli diede tempo di formulare un pensiero: «Promettimi che farai ritorno e ti lascerò andare. Tu mantieni sempre le tue promesse»

«Ciaran…» cercò di rimproverarla, ma ancora una volta, la donna fu più veloce.

«Concedimi solo questa piccola speranza. Promettimelo»

Non sapendo come altro replicare, il Cavaliere la tirò a sè e l’abbracciò. Ciaran annaspò per il gesto improvviso, ma si arrese facilmente al calore e al conforto che le sue braccia le stavano recando. Cercò di imprimere quel piccolo momento di perfezione nella sua memoria e di avere fiducia nelle sue rassicurazioni, sebbene ci fosse sempre quel cattivo presentimento che era comparso da che tutta quella faccenda era iniziata a disturbarla. Artorias non spezzò l’abbraccio e continuò a tenerla stretta senza dire niente e lei quasi prese in considerazione l’idea di non lasciarlo andare, ma sapeva che non poteva. Aspettò qualche attimo ancora con la speranza che fosse abbastanza - _non era mai abbastanza_ \- e, preso un respiro profondo, si allontanò da lui, senza però separare le loro mani e non osando incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Non fallirò, Ciaran. Hai la mia parola» giurò con solennità Artorias e le baciò delicatamente la mano.

«Rendici onore, Cavaliere. Che le Fiamme ti guidino»

«Così possano con te, Ciaran. Grazie di tutto»

La Lama dei Lord gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, poi corse a prendere il pugnale che aveva scagliato e fuggì via senza guardare indietro, abbandonandolo al suo destino.

_Sei l’unico ad esser degno di portare il titolo di Cavaliere_ , pensò, ripetendosi le parole che non era stata in grado di pronunciare, _Se tu non tornassi, non ci sarebbe più nessun altro come te. Ti supplico, torna da me._

**Author's Note:**

> In primis, complimenti per esser sopravvissuto/a fino a qui! E' tanto che non scrivo una FF, figuriamoci una su Dark Souls (sono due anni, potrebbe precisare qualcuno). Di conseguenza il mio stile -già non eccelso- ne ha sicuramente risentito; ma nutro comunque la speranza che sia uscito qualcosina di buono.  
> Ad ogni modo, sono qui per spiegare un po' come ho scritto questa storia e per fare delle precisioni.
> 
> Ovviamente i personaggi che qui compaiono sono del titolo Dark Souls, di Miyazaki, della From Software o chiunque altro ne possegga il diritto, ma non miei.  
> L'aforisma: "Chi combatte con i mostri deve guardarsi dal non diventare egli stesso un mostro. E se guarderai a lungo nell'abisso, l'abisso guarderà dentro di te." qui attribuita ad Alvina, è in realtà del filosofo Friedrich Nietzsche.  
> Inoltre il titolo "Falling Deep Down" proviene dall'omonima canzone de The Contortionist, ma purtroppo non sono riuscita a trovare il testo.
> 
> Passiamo ora alle scelte personali.  
> Come ben sai, la storia che si nasconde dietro Dark Souls è appena accennata nelle descrizioni o nei dialoghi degli NPC, quindi, per quanto si possa provare a collegare tutte le informazioni o le teorie, è quasi impossibile avere uno scenario completo e certo. Uno dei problemi più rilevanti è la successione degli eventi che precedono la nostra avventura; nel gioco non è specificata, in quanto non influisce direttamente, ci basta sapere più o meno le cose come sono andata, ma, come potrai immaginare, se bisogna metterlo nero su bianco, la faccenda si fa un attimo più complicata.  
> Quindi ho deciso di ambientare la storia dopo l'immolazione di Lord Gwyn per via della presenza dei falò ad Oolacile, e, conseguentemente, della maledizione della non morte. Quest'ultima qui è diventata la causa per cui gli abitanti di Oolacile si sarebbero rivolti al serpente oscuro -quasi sicuramente Kaathe-; nel gioco non è spiegato per quale motivo si siano lasciati abbindolare ma, sapendo che erano un popolo gentile e pacifico, ho dedotto che fosse la soluzione estrema a un problema più che grave... e cosa c'era di peggio della maledizione?  
> Per quanto riguarda Artorias... la lore che lo riguarda è a dir poco impasticciata, a causa del DLC che ha contraddetto molte delle informazioni che avevamo su di lui dal gioco originale. Diede la caccia ai Darkwraith e a Kaathe? Attraversò l'Abisso di Petite Londo? Macchè. Probabilmente gli eventi di Petite Londo furono successivi -visto che lui non fece niente per fermare i Quattro Re e che i Sigillatori furono costretti ad allagare il regno- e, per di più, l'avventura del Cavaliere si concentra quasi esclusivamente ad Oolacile (purtroppo per lui).  
> Non è chiaro se Artorias fosse stato effettivamente mandato da Anor Londo o se abbia deciso di aiutare di sua spontanea volontà, ma, da ciò che abbiamo ricavato sul suo carattere, ho scelto di fargli interpretare il ruolo dell'eroe senza macchia e senza paura. Ciaran, che mal vede gli umani, lo ha accompagnato solo per l'affetto che provava per lui. Ho cercato di non rendere troppo esplicita la relazione che, nella mia mente, c'è tra i due, anche se è quasi certo che ci fosse un'infatuazione da parte di lei.  
> Penso che Gough, invece, si sia ritirato per mancanza di draghi a cui dar la caccia, mentre Ornstein è rimasto fedelmente al suo posto (fino a che, a un certo punto, decide di andare a cercare il Nameless King, eh, Dark Souls III?).  
> Dal gioco sappiamo che Artorias, per attraversare l'Abisso, dovette stringere un patto con le bestie che lo abitavano; perchè mai avrebbe dovuto farlo con i Darkwraith, se davvero li odiava? E questo è il motivo per cui ho scelto Alvina, personaggio che ci aiuta a trovare Sif nel passato e che protegge la tomba del Cavaliere. Inoltre, il ciondolo che Ciaran gli regala alla fine della storia è il Pendente d'Argento che si può trovare dietro una parete invisibile nel gioco; la sua descrizione ci dice che è uno degli antichi tesori di Anor Londo, donato ad Artorias per AVER AFFRONTATO l'Abisso. Il verbo è al passato, ma quale Abisso ha attraversato, se quello di Oolacile è il primo che incontra?  
> A proposito di Alvina: so che nel gioco è molto più scontrosa e che qui assomiglia quasi a Shalquior, ma ho immaginato che si comportasse "male" nei nostri confronti solo perchè siamo degli sconosciuti; inoltre ho tentato di darle un comportamento da Stregatto di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglio, personaggio a cui, tra l'altro, è ispirata.
> 
> Credo di aver spiegato tutto ed è comunque meglio che mi fermi o le note saranno ancora più lunghe della storia.  
> Ti ringrazio ancora se sei arrivato fino a qui e ti prego di farmi sapere cosa ne pensi, se ti va. Qualsiasi opinione, negativa o positiva che sia, può solo aiutarmi a migliorare!
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Crazymoonlight


End file.
